Fate
by Tybs23
Summary: My twist on the infamous Hades and Persephone, because, really, who doesn't like reading about these two.
1. At Age Eight

**27 • 2 • 13**

**Fate**

**Chapter I**

**At Age Eight**

**Author's Note: Just my go at a story for these two, and obviously, I don't own the myths, I'm not even Greek.**

* * *

><p>Persephone was a curious child - a real explorer. With unanswered questions, her little eight year old self sought to question everything.<p>

The world was a giant playground. There was no bad or evil; everything was innocent, and beautiful, and just perfectly sincere [as it would look in any child's mind]. Everything was just in perfect harmony with everything else.

It was an idealistic world, alas false and untrue, but it's not like Persephone _knew _that. The world was an utopia of pure love, and beauty. And with this thought, little Persephone spent everyday roaming the fields close to her little home, spinning in circles, giggling, and soaking up the rays Apollo had to offer. Her youthful days consisted of trying to master her powers, or she would just talk to the animals – whichever came first.

It was a beautiful day. The rays of the sun piercing through the holes of the white clouds. The field little Kore was relaxing in was fit for the goddess-to-be. It was a lush green, mottled with colors of the spectrum. The grass was evenly cut [courtesy of Demeter] and swaying in the warm breeze. The only sound Persephone could hear was the breeze weaving through the trees. She took in a strong breath, and felt the fresh air swirl in her nose.

Everything was immaculate.

However, in her mind the seed of curiosity was planted, watered by ambition, and reared by fresh innocence. With her little mind, it soon became a challenge - a tempted, tantalizing challenge.

She looked back to her grand cottage with whom she shared with her mother.

It rested peacefully in the valley and beyond that was the wheat field her mother was attending too.

Kore hummed to herself. She was eight, and according to her mother, she was old enough to decide right from wrong.

She looked to the beautiful forest toward the western part of the valley, and took a glance at the high mountain in the far distance that was shaded with mist.

It was Mount. Olympus and Persephone was told, numerous times, to never go by it. [Like she could actually climb the steep slopes.]

She questioned her mother why they lived by it, and Demeter told her that the gods and goddesses lived up there.

"Mommy, what are gods?"

Persephone wanted to know more, but her mother wouldn't answer more.

It left her with _nothing_ but questions. She wanted to know what the gods were.

Were they all like her mother? Were they all like her? Or perhaps they were animals that ran through the valley.

Or were they all different?

Unaware of her actions, Kore took a step closer. She wanted to be with gods and goddesses if they were like animals in the field.

And suddenly, in the middle of that flat land, she wanted to go up to Olympus and chat with the gods and goddesses.

Whenever Demeter had to go up, she would be under the watchful eye of her wolf friend, who Kore named Cho-cho. [She liked how the name rolled off her tongue _Cho-Cho.]_

It would be so fun to explore up there. It wouldn't be like this forest. It would take her hours to study every nook and cranny.

And without thinking of the consequences, [because, honestly, what is "consequence" to an oblivious child.] Kore began a slow jog toward the forest and mountain. She didn't look back to her mother. Persephone didn't even think of Demeter.

But in the back of her mind, her conscience knew she wouldn't like this. But it was such a small portion of her brain, it was easily overruled by her growing curiosity and eagerness.

She began a full sprint, practically becoming one with the dirt as she ran barefoot throw the forest, the twigs snapping over her feet, and her laughter echoing throughout the forest.

But, suddenly, her laughter subsided, and her legs and feet seized to carry her further. Her heels caked with mud.

Her head cocked to the side as she stared at the cave's mouth.

It looked intriguing to Persephone., very intriguing.

Her previous mission to go to Olympus was smothered by the thought that she had never been in a cave before. She, in fact, never been this far from her home before.

She forget Olympus, and entered the cave.

She progressed further, it began to get darker, and darker, as the light from the end was nothing but the size of a needle's point.

"Hm?" She began to descend stairs, and from what little light she had, it was spiraling downward.

If she wasn't eight, she would question the fact that she couldn't go any further down, considering the cave was already on the floor.

But that didn't cross her mind. She believed this was normal in a cave.

So, she ventured further, and further, until she was no longer counting steps. She hopped down steps, making it a game. Then she looked up at the sky.

She looked up to the to the sky, which was a coal black. In the horizon, a strip of gold and slight orange was what was last of the sky before night completely took over.

There was not a moon in sight.

Persephone took another step.

She was in a dead forest.

The trees were silhouetted, and curved and twisted at weird angles. The dirt was dry, and Persephone knew something wasn't right. It scratched against her bare feet in such a way, it felt like lava.

She felt the mud on the bottom of her feet, and it was so hot.

She felt tears brewing in her eyes. There was no grass, and the air was so stifling hot, she could feel her lips spilt and chap. Her feet sank in the mud, before she pulled them out, and ventured wearily further.

This was atrocious, absolutely disgusting.

It was her worst nightmare.

Everything was suppose to be alive and happy. This was a _forest._

Her lips started to quiver.

She sat at the edge of the tree. She wished she had power. She would give her immortal life to make this place shine, thrive, She would make it _live . _.

She looked back at the way she came, but no, wait, that wasn't the way she came. She turned it to the opposite direction. No way could she have came that way.

How did she get here?

Panic arose in her like she just opened Pandora's Box. Where was her mother? She needed her mom - _now._

She heard something - a break of a twig.

"Huh? Who's there? Cho-Cho?" She called, her voice cracking.

"There's nothing to fear, _dearest_ child." A male's voice cooed. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Persephone stiffened. All of her muscles tightened so much, she couldn't move. She could feel goosebumps rise on her body.

She never felt fear before and she decided quickly that she didn't like it.

It was undescribable. Her hands began to shake. She didn't know what to do.

Kore began to cry more.

And as a result, another voice came in from among the shadows. "Why does the little one weep?" It laughed, sadistically.

She took off running in the direction she believed was the right one. "And now she runs!" It continued.

His voice, his scratchy dry voice, sounded as if it was coming closer to her. Those two were right behind her, yet she didn't hear any footsteps.

A voice cackled so loud, and the other joined her. "Watch her feeble attempt to escape!"

"It's utterly pathetic!"

Their voices were screeching and they were getting closer!

Kore ran down hopping over roots only to trip and land in mud. she quickly got back up, and ran some more.

Amongst all the mist, she began to see a shadow in it. Maybe he could help her. He had a sword equipped in his sheath, maybe he could help her.

When she came closer, she slowed her pace.

She wanted to speak, but her voice came up short.

She dropped to her knees, her hands on the floor. She was out of breath, and her lungs burned so much.

"Please - mister . . . help." She breathed. It hurt too much to talk.

He just starred at her with an unreadable expression, and soulless eyes.

But, a smile appeared on his voice.

Then he chuckled.

Finally, he let out a hardy laugh.

"Brother Dante!" He called out into the fog after his fit of laughter died down.

The man, called Dante, appeared with a whip casually slung over his shoulder. He looked equally thrilled as his brother.

"Look at this . . this child."

Kore's stomach dropped. They were the same voices tormenting her before.

"It's truly sad." They continued, starring at her in her agonizing state.

Both their laughter died down, and they began to look at her with curiosity [Not to be mistaken with the innocent curiosity that landed Kore in this place to begin with.]

"I wonder what this little girl did to end up here."

"Surely something. She's too tiny to be here."

"I didn't . . . do . . . anything." She breathed.

As a goddess, she was not adapted to pain, and this was unbearable.

The man, who has yet to be named, walked around Persephone.

"You obviously did something." He stated bluntly.

"Do you know where you are?" Dante mused, a smile on his face, a smile that showed he had a set of fangs.

Kore shook her head, modestly.

She dropped to the floor - turning her face so it didn't lie in the mud.

She jumped three feet in the air, and closed her eyes, when the no-name man took his sword, and stabbed the mushy mud next to her head, barely missing the tip of her nose.

With her fear, they wholeheartedly laughed at her.

"How can you do this to - to a child!" She stuttered, and closed her eyes.

"Again, do you know where you are?" Dante hissed flashing his fangs again.

"I already told you no!"

The no-name man yanked her up by her hair with so much force her yelp echoed.

Tears brimmed the corner of her eyes. Both men ignored her distress, and Dante gestured around with his free hand. His other hand gripped the handle to his whip.

"Look around you, can't you guess, _Persephone_?" He gazed at her. His eyes were so icy blue, Persephone cringed.

"How do you know my name?" She yelled at him, completely petrified of the situation she was in.

"You're an insufferable child, you know that, you're in the Underworld!" Dante screamed out to the empty forest. He sounded so proud of it.

She was thrown back down to the mud, while the undefined man dusted his hands off, and cracked his knuckles.

"Tartarus to be exact."

"Do you know where you are now?"

"I don't know what Tartarus is."

To this, the men didn't laugh, but stared, bewildered.

"You don't know what Tartarus is?"

"No."

"Well, we can show you." Dante vowed, and cracked his whip, before striking her cheek.

Her cry of pain was heard throughout the whole Underworld.

After her loud scream, she burst into a fit of sobs as her own red liquid dripped from her face.

It was her first time seeing blood.

And it was a terrible sight to see. It was everywhere; on her face, the ground, Dante's whip, her ripped dress, her tiny hands.

The men looked like they were going to continue with their fun and games, before Dante stood up straight.

"Andreas, look." He pointed to her face. The cut from his whip, gone, there wasn't a trace but the amount of blood around her.

"She's immortal."

"So - what is she doing her-"

Dante was cut off by the sound of a bark so loud, it rivaled Kore's scream.

"Cerberus."

"What does that thing want?"

He approached the three, barking, snarling, and growling at the two men.

They never had him show such animosity toward them - after all, they do serve the same master.

They backed away slowly, as Cerberus narrowed his six eyes into silts.

When they were a distance, Cerberus snatched half unconscious Kore, and threw her on his back roughly.

He, then, darted off, without the two men following.

After running a bit, Cerberus skidded to a stop, an old, withered voice rang out.

"Cerberus. What do you have there? You know who aren't suppose to take humans out of Tartarus."

"I'm - I'm not human." Persephone said weakly.

"Immortal?" He asked, stroking his facial hair. "Well, she seems rather beaten, what did you do to her Cerberus?"

He growled at that, while Charon took Persephone from his back and onto his boat. "I shall take her from here."

He placed her on a seat, and paddled the boat, humming a cheery tune. Persephone liked it.

They crossed the river, and Persephone took a glance at the castle.

Her eyes went wide, and a spark of excitement overcame her.

It looked perfect for exploring.

As they walked through the halls, everything was black, except for the streaks of sapphire imprinted in the wall.

She grazed her hand over the wall, watching the dark blue sapphire stones illuminate in the fire's light.

"Oh wow." It's was like nothing she ever saw before. "It's so beautiful."

"Child. What were you doing in Tartarus? I don't believe Master sent you there. You are too innocent."

"Huh? Hm. I don't know. I was in a cave, and they chased me, and wouldn't leave me alone. And one hit me with something that really hurt."

"I am sorry. But you are immortal, so you do not feel the pain anymore."

She smiled brightly, and shook her head no.

"Good." Charon said his smile noticable, but the rest of his face was hidden in the blackness casted by his hood.

"Where are you taking me? I want to go home?"

"You will be home shortly."

With this Persephone nodded, and cracked a smile.

Down a few more halls, and around a few more rights, Persephone and Charon came across marvelous mahogany doors.

Persephone looked up at them, and couldn't see the top, fore she was too close, and too short.

"Is it more hallways?"

"No little lady. It's our destination."

This triggered a pout from Kore. She liked the castle. She didn't care what was behind, but what was in front. It was something new, and it begged for exploration.

"Charon!" Someone barked as the door opened. "Aren't you suppose to be fufilling your duties? I can't have Cerberus doing eveything."

"Ah, yes I am Master Hades." Charon chuckled, and smiled. "But," he said, holding up a bony finger, pointing at Hades. "Than again, so are you."

"You question my work?" Master Hades asked, quite amused.

"Master, I - well, Cerberus, found a disturbance in Tartarus."

"A disturbance?"

Charon moved his cloak away, and revealed to him the dirty little runt that was Persephone.

Hades approached the two from his throne.

He stared at Persephone, and she made her hasty retreat behind Charon again.

"She is immortal and I believe she came in Tartarus on innocent curiosity."

Persephone began to look around the grand room that was his throne room. They continued to argue about her, but she was too amazed by his room that she did not bother to listen.

It was such a marvelous room, a smile grew one her face for she had never seen such a grand place.

Her modest home was nothing but a farm compared to the palace of this god.

_Look at this._ She thought to herself. The palace room was breathtakingly haunting. The two colors that dominated the room's decor were black and cobalt blue.

It was here that Kore also learned Hades was not just King of the Underworld, but God of Riches. Like the halls, the room was etched with engraved sapphires, and amongst the blue crystals, but if you looked closely, you could see engraved rubies. There was a rug Kore was stepping on. It was black and plush, and felt heavenly on her bare feet.

A throne sat proudly atop of the stairs at the opposite end of the room, and just, _wow. _She never seen anything at this level. Granted, she didn't know much of riches, so she was blown by the extent of this room.

Kore's green eyes, were were bright amidst the darkness of the room, wandered to the balcony, adorned with railings.

She ventured off from the two men, approached the balcony and looked down at the Underworld. But she didn't look at the land. She looked out over the horizon to the sunset she never saw before in the Aboveworld.

Like the view at Tartartus, the sky was jet black, blacker than Hade's hair, with a streak of red and orange over the horizon. It was perpetual and everlasting twilight, and despite the dead feeling from below, Persephone liked how the sunset looked.

Finally walking back in the throne room, Kore glanced to the wall with the door. To the right of the passage, was a large map of Hade's territory, and it was huge.

Persephone gave it a curious eye, and as she looked closer, the lands were divided by sectors.

She wondered where she was, but she was snapped at of focus, when she began to tune in to the conversation - rather friendly debate, between the ferrymen and ruler.

"People don't find the Underworld with the blink of an eye, Charon."

"She is immortal, Master. I assume she came down from Olympus and found your passage."

After some thought, he declared, "Sensical. Persephone."

Hades called to her like a father, glancing behind Charon. He discovered she had moved from her spot.

He looked around the room, and came upon her studying his map.

She redirected her attention from the large, engraved map to the man with the crown.

"Hm? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She asked, recalling that everyone in the Underworld seemed to know her name.

"I am Hades, and this is my ferryman, Charon."

"Hades?" She asked. "_Hadessss_." She said rolling it off her tongue.

She had heard that name before. "Hades, as in, _Uncle _Hades?"

Hades turned to Charon and with a wave of his finger, he commanded, "Return to your post."

Charon nodded, and left, gently closing the doors behind him. Persephone was sad to watch him go.

"Persephone, I am your uncle?"

"Zeus in my father."

With this an amused smile played across his face.

"I see." He took off the glove covering his right hand and proceeded to touch her face.

She flinched away, but eventually let him scrap away some of the mud from her face.

"And who is your mother, Persephone?"

"Demeter."

He instantly took his hand back as if she turned into a rapid dog. He never had it well with Demeter and the last he wanted was for her to think he kidnapped her daughter.

"Demeter?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Come little Persephone." He gestured as he began to leave the throne room.

"We are to get you cleaned up, and sent back home."

She smiled brightly up at him. "Hades?"

"Yes?"

"I like your castle."

"Thank you, _Persephone_."

"Hades? What is Tar – tar – us?"

"It is a place in the Underworld. You were there."

"I don't like it. Your castle is better."

"I would hope so."

"One man hit me with something, and I don't know what it is."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Dan - something."

"Dante."

"Yes! That was it. Do you know what it is called?"

He sighed, so she encountered his servants. If she was a just a bit older . . . the things they would of done to her . ."No, I'm afraid I do not." He lied, not wanting Demeter to storm his castle, blaming him for the corruption of her daughter.

"Oh."

Hades called to a maid with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, Master?"

"Take Persephone here and get her cleaned up, and present her with a new gown. Have her in my throne room when you are done."

"Bye, Hades." With the mention of her name, the maid looked at her weirdly. She was even more stunned when Hades didn't correct her.

He just turned away.

"Come now, Persephone. What is your favorite color? I will pick out a nice dress for you. "

"I like green."

"To goes with your eyes."

"My mother said that too."

As Persephone bathed in the large tub, the maid combed her hair, and even took the liberty in braiding it. But, it felt weird to Kore. It was only her mother who braided her hair, and it felt alien to have someone who was radiating dead vibes.

Kore may have not fully grown into her powers, but she thrived off of life, and this woman wasn't shedding off any of it, despite the fact she was smiling.

As promised she was presented with a flowing emerald green gown. It made little Persephone feel beautiful.

"Thank you."

She smiled nicely at her and outstretched her hand. "To Master." She said.

Persephone happily took it, and skipped her way to the throne room.

As promised, Hades was there, on his throne, judging a soul.

They did not converse with each other, and the maid quickly left.

Persephone climbed the steps to Hades' throne, setting down at his feet.

The soul gasped, but dare not to question.

Persephone didn't see the sin in such an act, and once again, Hades didn't correct her.

He cracked a smile down at her. "Hello Persephone. I will be done shortly, and escort you back to your Mother."

"Okay." She smile at him, and looked at the soul.

Hades didn't talk to the soul, and the soul looked down, too afraid to look up.

"Asphodel Fields." He snapped his fingers. The soul smiled, it was better than Tartarus, and for that, he was grateful.

"Come now Persephone. Time to go home."

She smiled happily at this. "That's it?"

"I can read minds Kore. You will learn the extent of a god's power when you are older."

"Will I get powers?"

He nodded his head.

They walked in silence, and as they walked through the Underworld, Kore kept clasping her small hands around the pants around his knee.

She didn't like the feeling of the dead.

It was opposite of what she liked.

It was _wrong. _For in the eyes of Persephone, everything deserved life.

They had to venture into Tartarus again.

She was reluctant, but he assured her he was the ruler of this land, and with any threat that came her way would be gone with a snap of his finger.

"Okay." She said, following after him clasping on to his calf.

"Heyy~ Master." The fimiliar sing-song voice. "What brings you to Tartarus? Slow day and wanna use the sad souls as targets?" Dante mused.

"Dante." Hades said with a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am Ruler of the Underworld." He said not holding back any signs of arrogance and pride. "And therefore, I have to keep order in my kingdom, no?"

"Yes . . ." Dante replied shakily.

"So, why, in Zeus' name, where you causing disruption in my kingdom, knowing full well, I would have to sort the dilemma out. I do not have to jest - I have souls to grade." He continued, sounding annoyed and impatient. Persephone didn't like how the nice god she new as Hades, was now turning into a brutal dictator over these men.

She took refugee in his cape.

Dante stepped back in defense. "What I do?"

"You are aware you are to not touch anything human, or soul, without my permission. But you disobeyed me - deliberately." He stated.

Persephone came out from behind Hades cape, latched on to his calf, and watched the fear in Dante and Andreas grow.

"You are not to do it again, understood?"

He nodded.

A swift, quick movement of Hades wrist, he crashed the blunt end of his spear on Dante's head - just for reassurance.

"Just so we are the same page." He dismissed Dante, and turned to Andreas, then to Persephone. "Did he harm you?"

She nodded and Andreas, too, earned a throttle of the spear's blunt end.

"Don't. Let. It. Happen. Again. I have the Underworld to run and I don't need nuisances like you to bother me."

"Yes Master." He bowed, and entered the fog, rubbing his head.

Kore giggled.

"Violence humors you?"

"What is 'violence?' " Hades raised his eyebrows in shock.

She really was the purest anyone could ever be. He pitied her. She was locked away in a house, and deprived from the world. _She'll learn. _Hades thought.

"Onward Persephone."

"To mother." She smiled and up the stairs they went.

"Hades?"

"Yes?"

"Who were those two?"

"My idiotic servants."

"I think you need a better servants." She paused, than began to ramble. "But, no wait! That maid who braided my hair was nice. Look!" She twirled in her emerald dress, and showed him his braid as they continued to venture up the stairs, Kore explaining her lovely time with his maid.


	2. At Age Eighteen

**3 • 4 • 13**

**Fate**

**Chapter II**

**At Age Eighteen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even the characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p>Ten years later, the encounter was still rather fresh in her mind. It's not every day a little goddess met a ruler of a domain. [Hades who barely comes out of the ground, nonetheless.]<p>

Persephone didn't remember much from her childhood, because, well, her life was boring. She had nothing to show for it. All she did in her eighteen years was practice flower growth.

Her mother was furious with her disappearance. Kore came home to her pacing, ready to go out looking for her, and when she came home, the little girl was bombarded with questions.

"Wait, Kore, where did you get this dress?"

Demeter held the bundle of soft green silk in her hands, and Kore, unknowing to her mother's hate, replied with "Uncle Hades."

After that, she was met with a swift smack to the face, and banishment from the forest.

As she grown up, she wondered about it. It never made any sense. Persephone never seen hatred, clearly Demeter had it. However, keen on keeping her totally innocent, Demeter blamed it on her monthly cycle, which Kore understood and didn't question further.

But, Demeter couldn't stop Kore from not knowing everything. Around twelve she was granted the gift of menstruation. Around fifteen was around the time she started having her 'visions,' her erotic dreams.

"Mother, last night I had a dream."

"That's nice, Kore, were you able to grow plants?"

"No." Kore looked her mother in eye, and she didn't flinch once before saying, "I was with a man . . and we were both hot and sweaty . . and he was on top of me . . kissing me, but not like you do. It was odd."

Kore missed Demeter's eye twitch.

"Who was this man, sweetie?"

"I have not met him in reality."

"Listen Kore. These come with age. But you must know that it is a sin."

"Of course, Mother."

Determined to change the topic, Demeter outstretched her hand to her only daughter, "Come, love. Help me tend to the world today."

With that, she never told her mother about these 'dreams'. When she did come across one, which was quite rare, she tried to wake herself, but found herself stuck in the perpetual heat of the dream, waking up feeling guilty as ever, and terrible for betraying her mother's word.

XxX

"Kore, Kore, honey! I have to venture to Olympus now."

No words came from Kore as she played outside with a wolf. She did, however, look up. She looked up with those _big_ green eyes, and Demeter know what she wanted.

"No Kore."

"Mother! Please! You said last time I can go! You promised!"

"I don't recall."

"Mother, I beg-"

"I am going to be late. Stay here with your friend. Athena will be here shortly."

Leaning to never argue, Kore slouched back, running her small fingers over the giant wolf.

"Don't go anywhere. If you do, I will know. I shall be back tonight." She wrapped a cloak around her. "Goodbye Kore."

Demeter would of loved to take Kore up to the mountain. She would love to show off her daughter. 'Oh just look at her. Eighteen and able to give life to everything she touches!' The goddess of harvest could hear herself say.

But again, she wouldn't want to show her off.

Not in front of those men, those _animals; _the walking bags of testosterone.

And, oh goddesses! What would she do with Aphrodite! While she was hands down the most gorgeous creature to ever walk, she hated women like Demeter hated men. She would tear little Kore apart. 'You're too short, men prefer someone with longer legs. That birthmark on your face looks like a smudge of dirt. Your lips are too pouty, it looks like you're ready to cry!'

So, as Demeter scaled the mountain, she told herself she was doing Kore a huge favor by letting her stay home in the care of who Demeter believed to be the most responsible goddess, Athena.

Kore continued to stroke her wolf friend who lived in the forest.

She always had a way with animals fore she was life, she granted them food. And animals recognized this. They knew that she was their mother.

So she pet her wolf, and after a while, she asked "How is the mate and pups?"

_Fine, however, they are too energetic, always wanting to play."_

She giggled. "Cute, I should meet them some time."

_As soon as they no longer need their mother's milk, I can bring them to you._

"Oh sweet Kore!"

"Athena!" She raced from wolf friend, into her aunt's arms.

"It's been too long, dear Kore!"

She brushed her bangs. "You are getting so big."

While Kore only came up to her breasts, she still smiled.

The wolf came up to the two virgins, nuzzling Athena. He respected her as well, because it was Athena who granted them predation tactics. She patted the head, and with the touch, he was granted a new tactic, and was off to go and try it.

They watched it leave.

"Come, Kore."

Custom to not asking questions and taking orders, Kore took Athena's hand, and they walked across the field.

"We'll be venturing to Sparta today, Kore. Don't tell your mother."

Athena pressed a finger to her lips, and Kore followed suit.

"I love Sparta, and I think they are overdue for some military tactics. We should be back before your mother arrives."

"Athena, why did mother have to go to Olympus?"

Without hesitation, without doubt, without any hint of a lie, she claimed "I don't know. She had to have a word with Zeus."

Upon reaching the tip of the cliff, they paused and looked over the bustling city. "These are 'humans'?"

"Yes. Superhuman if you will. They're not like the kind you find in others, a different brand if you will."

"They don't look at all what my mother described. Mother says humans are unfortunate to be weak and helpless."

"This is true."

"They are not like other mortals. They look like animals."

"Essentially.

" They both glanced to two men in the arena, fighting.

"Are they godlike?"

"Close as you may get." She answered modestly, with a nod of her head.

Persephone mind wandered to Hades again.. She asked Athena about him.

"What do you know of Hades?"

"This isn't the first time you asked me about him. It's been ions since I last saw him; he never comes out the ground."

She shrugged.

"I know he works. Not like us other gods. Your mother feeds them, and I grant them tactics. Eros plays with their love-lives, and well, he grades them when they die."

"What do you mean?"

"He tells them where they will go for the rest of their undead life."

As she looked out the horizon, the sun setting, she was reminded of the twilight in the Underworld.

She looked back at the forest. Here she discovered the cave years ago.

At the mouth of the cave so many years ago, Hades let her off there.

She was not to tell Demeter where is was for the past day.

She was to never come close to here again.

And many other things.

Now, even with the coming of age and maturity, Persephone may of shed her baby fat, but never her curiosity.

Athena said it was a result of her not being out much due to her mother.

Which reminded her that she had to head back now.

And she had to pass by the cave, so why not take a glance inside.

She couldn't quench her curiosity, for she remembered Dante and Andreas quite well.

Athena graced her with knowledge of the Underworld.

"Athena, it is getting late, and mother will worry. I shall leave you now."

They hugged. "Till next time Kore."

She entered the forest, with no intention to go home. Instead, she headed for the cave, asking the trees for directions.

She found it, and it still had yet to change.

She entered the cave, gingerly.

She had to make haste, being time was different in the Underworld, and Demeter would be furious.

Her mother was so melodramatic.

She'll return, be furious with Kore, but the anger will die down eventually.

She quickly went down the hall, shivering as it grew relatively cold.

She began to climb the stone stairs from the second time in her never-ending life.

She smiled.

Dante and Andreas had nothing on her, for Athena also trained her in fighting.

But as she arrived at the bottom, she did not feel the stifling dryness of Tartarus. There was no twisted trees. No demented cackling, and no pained screams.

It was just black.

Pitch black.

And nothing else.

She turned back to the stairs, and they were all but gone - vanished from site.

"Hm?"

Something wasn't right. Persephone began to run. Perhaps . . she can outrun the darkness.

She looked around the blackness.

It appeared she was not standing on anything, just floating, and the dark made it impossible to see any dimensions of anything.

"This is not Tartarus."

It echoed.

Growing weary of running, she plopped on the mysterious floor, and panted.

What did she get herself into now?

She laid down on the floor.

Unexpectedly, she began to giggle bitterly.

She said to herself. "This place is something else." No one was around her so she found it acceptable to talk to herself.

She began to sway on the floor.

"What a beautiful place this is." She mumbled to herself then went into a fit of delusional laughter. "So, pretty . . pretty. . . It's so . . . pretty." She said, her eyes shining, and her smile never dropping.

She looked up to the black roof, closed her eyes, and everything looked the same. "Am I blinded? It is still such a marvelous place. So pretty . . . so pretty."

She laid down on her side to nothing in particular, and went to sleep, smiling, mumbling to herself.

"So pretty . . . It's simply beautiful."

XxXxXxX

"Persephone, it's time to wake up."

Who dare interfere with her sleep? She was a goddess and nothing less. She can wake when she pleases.

"Persephone ... I know you can hear me."

She quietly chuckled to herself.

"Isn't it so pretty?" She cooed.

"She's delirious. How long was she in Asphodel?"

No response.

"Persephone. Please awake."

Her green eyes flashed open –

– Only to snap them closed again. The long locks of Hades hair, tickled her nose, and poked at her eyes.

"My apologizes." He itched the back of his neck, before running a hand through his hair - pushing it back.

"Hm? Hades?"

"Good morning Persephone." He bowed his head to her.

She blinked her eyes trying to erase the morning blur.

She sat up in bed, and looked over Hades' shoulder. There was a winged beast behind him.

It was tall, a little unnatural.

She wasn't taller than Hades, but she sure could step on Persephone without knowing.

Her hair was wild; one side was cut up to her jaw, and the other side was longer than shoulder length.

Her eyes had a distinctive leer to them - a demonic glare, one red, the other grey; a smirk seemed to stay on her face with one fang toward the right relaxing on her lip. Her skin frightened Persephone the most, for it was pitch black.

"Where am I?" She whispered to Hades, quite afraid.

"She is past her state of insanity."

"You should of seen her in Asphodel, sire. What a crazy little girl she was." Her voice was so shrill.

With that, she dismissed herself, back to her post.

He watched her go, and looked back to Persephone.

She was practically hiding under the covers.

"How did I get here?" She ask, her words muffled from the covers. Wondering, she looked around the room.

He paused for a little bit, cocking his head to the side.

"You tell me, oh curious Persephone." He pursed his lips, raising his eyebrows in question.

She redirected her attention to him and arched a brow.

"But I asked you first, oh Lord Hades."

"Oh – How do you expect me to know your motivations for," He paused, searching for the right terminology. "say, dropping by?"

"I am delusional, I am not suppose to know."

"But you do."

"On the contrary."

"Really?" He said, practically singing.

She nodded her head.

"Or rather, you were too interested to ignore my cave."

Pfffttt, mind reader.

"How did you know?"

He tapped the crown of her head.

"You underestimate me."

"No." She mumbled. "I just think everyone else just overestimates you."

"Oh, you think so?"

"I know so, Hades."

"And how do you know Persephone?" He said, a small, playful smile on his face.

She returned the smile. "I know, because, you didn't get angry when I didn't refer you as 'Lord' or 'Master', you didn't even flinch. In fact, I say you didn't even notice at all. The way the other gods put it, if I didn't address you as such, you would of thrown me in Tartarus. That's how I know."

"Hmmm. You caught me. Now can I ask you something?"

"You may."

"I told you not to go by my cave again."

"That isn't a question."

"But the question is: Why did you?"

"I like it here. It's different from home."

Hades frowned. "That isn't a reason to be wandering in dangerous places. What makes you think you wouldn't be back in Tartarus? Do you know what Dante and Andre would do to young girls like you?"

She shook her head, innocently.

He stood up, and shook his head - dismissing the subject.

"Can you tell me?"

He starred at her, looking as if he was debating.

"I don't think that's best . ."

"No one tells me anything." She mumbled, so quietly, he had trouble hearing her.

"I tell you that you were out of your mind in Asphodel."

"How?"

"Do you know how long you were there?"

"It felt like a few hours."

"You were in and out of consciousness over the course of a month."

"I don't remember waking up in darkness, than going back to sleep."

"You were crazy. And you don't remember because there's nothing to remember. It was just blackness, and time moves slowly in Asphodel."

"A month!"

Persephone ripped the sheets of her, and stumbled out of bed toward the door. She tripped a little while she was trying to gain control of her feet. Not using them for a month really took a toll. She yanked the door open, only to be stopped by Hades hand, that darted in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hades! My mother! She would be worried sick. I'm so sorry I overstayed my welcome!"

She seemed panicked,, but he stood there calm, removing his hand slowly, being she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm sorry. I should really go." She left the room, and wandered down the hall, and turned back only to see that he wasn't following her.

She stopped. Did she offend him?

Persephone noticed the halls, and noticed the black coloring on the wall. It wasn't monotonic, in fact, it looked rather dynamic, and never-ending.

But that wasn't what mattered now, she had to get home to her mother to show that she was safe, and unharmed.

She turned back around, only to run right back into Hades.

She let out a small yelp.

"I have no idea -" She started and he finished, "how to get back?"

She nodded her head.

He pointed down the hallway in the opposite direction.

He also gestured his hand, showing he would be willing to take her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Tybs again. Not my best chapter, but it does push the story along.<strong>

**Now you, the reader, are thinking one of three things -hopefully.**

**1 - This is so terrible, I'm just going to ignore it. [Something along those lines.]**

**2 - This is really cool, I guess I'll favorite it. But I'm too lazy to write a review. [Something along those lines.]**

**3 - This is really good! I should write a review for her! [Something along those lines.]**

**Now, here is what I have to say if you fall under one of those categories.**

**1- I thank you for getting far enough to read this note.**

**2 - You better review!**

**3 - Thank you in advance.**

**Now, that is all I have to say. I hope to see a few more reviews!**

**Tybs, signing out.**


End file.
